


Nighttime Wails

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Complicated Relationships, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Maria is AroAce, She and Altair are married for a couple of reasons, She sees Altair and Malik as her best friends, and because no other husband would let Maria do as she pleases like Altair does, mainly as a bit of cover for Altair and Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Darim won't sleep through the night.





	Nighttime Wails

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://wolfstarforever.tumblr.com/post/175591366846/wolfstarforever-i-have-a-headcanon-that-while) I made.

The night was unseasonably cool. Malik and Altair were huddled close together on their bed. Across the room, next to the other, empty, bed, Darim lay in his cot. He was nearly a year old, strong and healthy, and the pride and joy of his three parents, but he wouldn’t sleep through the night. Malik woke for the third time that night to Darim’s screams and wondered again how Altair managed to sleep through it. He rolled over and whacked Altair on the head.

“Huh? Wha?” Altair yawned.

“The baby’s crying.” 

“Maria!” Altair called out as he turned over to go back to sleep.

“She’s not here, idiot. Don’t you remember? Her deal was once he’s weaned she’s not doing this anymore. He’s weaned. Go deal with your child.”

“Yours too.” Altair replied, yawning again.

“Not in the middle of the night, he’s not.”

“Let him cry. He’s fine.” Altair closed his eyes.

Malik whacked him again “Absolutely not, you can sleep through it, I can’t. If I have to be awake so do you.”

“Fuck, Mal.” Altair rubbed his head.

“Deal with your child.” Malik growled.

“Our child.” Altair reminded.

Malik sighed. “Yes, yes, deal with  _ our _ child.”

Altair slowly rose and crossed the room. Malik watched as he lifted Darim out of his cot and rocked him gently bouncing him slightly, while humming a tune. Slowly the baby settled down in his father’s arms. Malik smiled. Their’s was an odd arrangement, but it worked. 

Darim reached toward Malik and whined. Altair smiled evilly. “He wants you, dear.”

“Fuck you, novice.” Malik waved his arm. “Bring him here.”

Altair carried Darim over and set him in Malik’s lap, before sitting behind Malik. He wrapped himself around Malik, resting his head on his good shoulder. Even though he was exhausted Malik was beaming down at the child. Darim smiled happily up at his fathers. Slowly the three of them fell asleep, Altair holding Malik and Darim curled up on Malik’s chest, sucking his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> At this rate his first word will either be Fuck or Novice  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
